


Выбирая лица

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: И Кроули, и Азирафель готовы последовать пророчеству Агнессы Псих. Вот только быстро оказывается, что просто поменяться лицами для этого совершенно недостаточно. Им придется поменяться личностями. А для этого — сперва точно выяснить, кто они такие. Про самих себя и друг про друга. И это совсем не простая задача.





	Выбирая лица

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские предупреждения: текст состоит из разговоров и рефлексии чуть менее чем полностью.
> 
> Написано в соавторстве с [Crazycoyote](http://crazycoyote.diary.ru/). Обложка авторства Crazycoyote.

Автобус медленно тронулся, Азирафель посмотрел на собственное мутное отражение в темном стекле и нашел взглядом глаза демона. То есть, его очки. Кроули тоже смотрел в окно, и даже несмотря на очки нетрудно было догадаться, что подумал он о том же самом. Предсказания Агнессы, как всегда, были довольно-таки прямолинейными. Выбирать лица с умом, значит... «Выбор, надо заметить, весьма невелик, — подумал Азирафель, снова уставившись на их расплывчатые отражения. — И очевиден. Но ума потребуется немало».

— Знаешь, ангел, а ведь у меня никогда не было таких глаз. Ну, ты понимаешь… Понятия не имею, как с ними обращаться.

Кроули выразительно дотронулся до своих очков, и Азирафель отвернулся от окна, посмотрев на друга.

— А я не представляю, как ты общаешься с… с ними. С твоими товарищами, — ответил Азирафель. — Вы так всегда друг другу кланяетесь, как ты тогда?.. Ну, ты понял.

Вокруг были смертные, и ангел с демоном были слишком уставшими, чтобы совершить еще одно чудо и скрыть от них свой разговор. Оставалось только дождаться, пока смертные задремлют. Это было дьявольски неудобно, потому что вот сейчас Азирафель был совсем не уверен, что Кроули его понял. Ангела впечатлил тот чересчур архаичный реверанс, который его друг отвесил Вельзевулу. Это Кроули-то, с его одеждой — не просто модной, а вообще, похоже, из ближайшего человеческого будущего! А между ангелами не были приняты такие же поклоны и церемонии, по крайней мере, последние лет сорок.

— Ну-у-у, — протянул Кроули. — Помнишь Эпоху Террора?

— И?

— В общем, ничего общего. Но снести голову за костюм тоже могут. Твои белые крылья не годятся для знакомства. О!

Кроули неожиданно вздрогнул и, по ощущениям Азирафеля, чего-то очень сильно испугался.

— Что случилось, мой хороший? — заботливо спросил он.

Будь Кроули смертным, Азирафель бы успокоил его без каких-либо визуальных эффектов. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что Кроули был демоном, а еще он был его другом. Собственно, это были две разные проблемы в одной. Во-первых, демона, равно как и другого ангела, Азирафель успокоить не мог. Но успокоить друга — был обязан, исходя из того, что Азирафелю было известно о дружбе. Поэтому когда Кроули пугался, Азирафель каждый раз ощущал себя несколько растерянным. По правде сказать, за последние четыре дня он потерялся столько раз, что уже чувствовал себя Красной шапочкой. Или кто там терялся в той милой сказке для смертных детей?

Но на этот раз Азирафель постарался взять себя в руки. В конце концов, люди же как-то успокаивают своих ближних безо всяких чудес!

— Нам нельзя ехать ко мне, — отрезал Кроули. — Нас там могут ждать.

Демон выглядел очень серьезным, и к тому же продолжал испытывать страх, теперь Азирафель чувствовал это со всей определенностью. А кроме страха – нечто, от чего Азирафель немедля сам начинал ощущать то же самое, либо очень похожее. Это чувство скручивалось в животе, как… как змея.

— П-почему?

— Помнишь твой подарок? — вдруг сменил тему Кроули, и Азирафель почувствовал, как на него пристально смотрят сквозь черные очки. — Термос.

Азирафель непонимающе моргнул и медленно кивнул, почувствовав, что змея в животе еще и холодная.

Сколько раз он прокручивал в голове тот разговор! И предыдущий, в Сент-Джеймс парке. Он, ангел, не знал, как д _о_ лжно было поступить! Оба раза все было неправильно. Но все другие варианты были бы еще неправильнее.

И сейчас он еще сильнее, чем тогда, не понимал, не знал, к каким последствиям может привести его поступок пятидесятилетней давности. Настолько сильно не знал, что его незнание было похоже на черную дыру. Азирафель нервно хмыкнул, подумав, что никакие яблоки с Древа Познания не помогли бы ему ее заполнить.

— Эй, я же тут, — вдруг услышал он непривычно мягкий голос друга и с трудом выдохнул. Да, Кроули был тут, значит, он не об _этом_. О чем-то другом.

— Так что ты с ней сделал? — почему-то шепотом спросил Азирафель.

— О, ничего страшного! Я ее… пролил. И по случайности она… намочила одного из моих коллег.

Азирафель не мог знать, с каким удовольствием и умилением Кроули теперь наблюдал за сменой выражений на лице ангела. Его глаза расширились, и непривычный ужас моментально смыло удивлением и облегчением. Простые и понятные чувства. Гораздо лучше, чем страх смерти, даже чужой.

Вообще-то в этом заключалась еще одна проблема со сменой лиц, которой Кроули немедля озаботился. Лицо ангела выглядело намного выразительней, чем лицо демона. И с этим определенно нужно было что-то делать.

— Значит, он все еще там и… — принялся рассуждать Азирафель. — О, так вот о каких друзьях ты говорил тогда! — догадался он.

— Угу. Думаю, на меня сердиты очень сильно. На нас. Поэтому домой мы не поедем.

Кроули нашарил смартфон, решив, что забронировать номер заранее не помешает.

— Но это же не из-за него ты пил… — сказал Азирафель и сунул нос в его телефон. — Отель Браун, очень рекомендую.

— Конечно, — согласился Кроули со всем сразу.

— Какая там была утка с грушами… — мечтательно протянул Азирафель. — И трюфели.

— Это когда?

— Хм-м… Тысяча восемьсот сороковой.

— А, — рассеянно кивнул Кроули, бронируя номер на одну ночь, и ответил на первую часть его реплики: — Я поехал тогда в твой магазин и увидел, что он сгорел, а тебя нет.

—А? — удивился Азирафель, потому что демон опять оказался слишком быстр для него и сменил тему стремительнее молнии. Впрочем, Азирафель не был идиотом, просто немного медленнее Кроули, что совсем несложно. — А! О! Дьявол! То есть…

Кроули ехидно улыбнулся, повернулся к своему другу и, судя по выражению лица, изо всех сил пытался не засмеяться слишком громко, потому что смертные вокруг пытались дремать. А ведь ангел был практически готов снова его успокаивать. С другой стороны, зачем его успокаивать сейчас, когда с Азирафелем уже все в порядке? С третьей, он не сделал этого тогда. С четвертой…

— Но мой дорогой друг… — ангел было запнулся, пытаясь распутаться в собственных заключениях. Но тут же решил, что лучше продолжить говорить все, что у него на уме, пока Кроули не прервал его какой-нибудь резкой репликой, как обычно, а то за ним станется: — Прости, мне так жаль, что ты пережил столь неприятные мгновения! Честное слово, я постарался избавиться от них всех как можно быстрей и вернуться. Они пытались отправить меня воевать, ты только подумай! Меня! У меня даже меча нет!

Кроули почему-то не перебивал, а его улыбка медленно угасла, так что Азирафель сам замолчал и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Это будет трудно, — изрек Кроули с довольно мрачным видом.

— Что?

— Быть тобой. Я ведь и правда… не ангел.

Азирафель сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь, на что Кроули может вновь разозлиться. Потому что если бы Кроули вздумалось отреагировать как тогда, в бывшем госпитале, то смертные проснулись бы, и они снова не смогли бы свободно говорить… И вообще вышло бы не очень хорошо и не очень кстати.

— Ничуть не трудно. Ты прекрасно справишься, — с трудом выдавил из себя Азирафель совсем не то, что хотел сказать. — Я же справляюсь.

Кроули подозрительно глянул на друга. Ложь была его епархией, равно как и недосказанности, и прочие инструменты, которыми люди пользуются, чтобы не говорить правду. Но ложь ангела он ощущал не всегда. Тогда, с Антихристом, не почувствовал. А сейчас просто увидел, потому что Азирафель не хотел лгать.

— Надо просто потренироваться, — уверенно изрек ангел. — Доедем — и потренируемся. Я и сам понятия не имею, как быть тобой. Я, в общем-то, тоже не демон.

— Ты справишься, — усмехнулся Кроули в ответ, подумав, что в целом представляет, о чем не сказал ему ангел.

Это были тяжелые дни, и он говорил и делал со своим ангелом вещи, о которых изрядно сожалел после. Так что и неудивительно, что теперь Азирафель его боится. Ну, или просто не хочет задевать лишний раз. Кроули оптимистично решил, что справится и с этим. Главное сейчас – подготовиться к завтрашнему дню и отрепетировать эту его чересчур сияющую улыбку. Демон подозревал, что он так не сумеет. Шесть тысяч лет так не улыбался.

— Нет! Нет и нет! Это совершенно исключено!

Если бы за шикарным номером в старейшем отеле Лондона кто-то наблюдал, сейчас он бы имел счастье видеть двух одинаковых демонов. Один из них возмущенно ходил вокруг кровати, а другой сидел в кресле и недовольно фыркал.

— Но почему? Ты и правда так считаешь, я же вижу, — проговорил Кроули-в-кресле с хитрой улыбкой.

Кроули-стоявший воздел очи горе и возмущенно потряс сжатыми кулаками.

— Но об этом совсем не обязательно сообщать, о демон! Почему я должен учить тебя вежливости? Это ведь твое изобретение.

— Ну нет, я имею некоторое отношение только к лицемерию. Вежливость люди сами придумали, — открестился Кроули-в-кресле. — Ладно, хорошо, я не буду говорить Гавриилу, что ты о нем думаешь. А ты не советуй Вельзевулу спрей от мошек. Не то чтобы это было не в моем стиле…

— Я даже не собирался это предлагать… — возразил Кроули-стоящий и тоже уселся. На кровать. На огромную двуспальную кровать, из-за которой им пришлось выдержать чрезмерно умиленный взгляд ночного администратора.

— Зато я собирался. Каждый раз с трудом удерживаюсь.

Кроули-в-кресле скептически оглядел Кроули-на-кровати.

— А ты сидишь с прямой спиной. Всегда.

Кроули-в-кресле превратился в Азирафеля и старательно выпрямился. Кроули-на-кровати растерянно мигнул, а потом как-то неловко попытался вольготно возлечь на покрывале. Получилось у него не очень. Все выглядело так, будто Кроули-на-кровати вообще не умел пользоваться кроватями.

Лже-Азирафель исследовательски пронаблюдал за лже-Кроули и с сочувствием покачал головой.

— Ты что, никогда не пробовал спать?

— Зачем бы мне? — проворчал лже-Кроули и выпрямился обратно. — И не проси меня учиться делать это сейчас. Не будут же демоны в аду укладывать тебя спать.

— Это да, — согласился лже-Азирафель. — Думаю, они не умеют спать. Тоже.

Лже-Кроули изменился в лице. Азирафелю, настоящему ангелу, который никогда не был падшим даже на мгновение, что бы ни говорили его коллеги, ни в чем не хотелось походить на демонов. По крайней мере, на тех демонов, которые не были Кроули.

— Мои товарищи тоже не умеют, — растерянно сказал Азирафель, совсем забыв, что ему надо устраиваться поудобнее, и являя собой образец аскетизма. Он сидел на самом краю мягчайшей во всем отеле кровати с настолько изящно выпрямленной спиной и так красиво сложенными руками, словно это была начальная позиция для бального танца.

Лже-Азирафель тоже изменился в лице. По совсем другой причине. Как сыграть _такое_ Кроули пока не представлял, но очень постарался скопировать его позу.

— О! Отлично! Очень похоже, — обрадовался лже-Кроули и, в свою очередь, отодвинулся к изголовью кровати, откинувшись на подушки. Кажется, он понял, как это делается.

— Вот! Все верно, ангел! — тоже похвалил его лже-Азирафель и захлопал в ладоши, ровно как делал иногда его друг. А потом растянул губы в улыбке.

Лже-Кроули замер на несколько секунд, изучающе разглядывая лицо своего друга, и расстроенно покачал головой.

— Нет, что-то не так. Неправильно.

Кроули скорчил какую-то настолько невообразимую рожу, что Азирафель вздрогнул.

— Ладно, покажи мне еще раз! — решительно сказал он. — И вообще, расскажи, что бы ты им говорил, если бы они решили… То, что Агнесса предсказала.

Лже-Кроули тяжело вздохнул. Все это было непросто. Трудно было даже поверить, что все это возможно. Но сейчас шла первая ночь после Апокалипсиса, когда мир чудесным образом уцелел. И первая ночь после того, как Азирафель с оглушающей ясностью увидел — так, как могут видеть одни лишь ангелы — насколько чудовищно похожи в своих стремлениях Небесный Архангел и Князь Ада. Поэтому теперь он не мог игнорировать даже самые невероятные возможности, в которые ему не хотелось верить вовсе. К тому же предсказанные лучшей пророчицей прошлого!

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель и мягко поднялся с кровати. Одновременно он возвращал себе свой облик, осторожно и плавно, словно заново примеряясь к нему.

Теперь в номере отеля несуществующий наблюдатель мог лицезреть двух одинаковых ангелов. Один напряженно сидел в кресле, так пристально глядя на второго, словно впитывал его в себя. Второй выглядел очень печальным. Если бы у него были крылья сейчас, с него можно было бы лепить одну из тех статуй, что плачут над человеческими могилами. Он был глубоко погружен в себя, совсем не замечая ничего вокруг и будто забыв, зачем вообще вставал и возвращал себе себя.

— Ангел, — позвал его Кроули неожиданно заботливым тоном. Впрочем, сейчас это был голос Азирафеля, так что звучал он вполне органично для образа.

Азирафель встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, и постарался улыбнуться другу. Его размышления все равно были бесполезны, они ничего не меняли, не могли изменить. И все же, все же! После стольких веков — не дружбы, но товарищества… Трудно все это принять. Ужасно. Невероятно. Нечеловечески… впрочем, они и не люди.

— Я… Я бы сказал, что верю в Божественный Непостижимый Замысел, — несмело начал Азирафель. — Он непостижим, и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Но… но если он включал в себя Святую Инквизицию, гильотину, чуму, голод и смерть. Всю эту цепь катастроф, что переживали люди за всю свою историю. Всю, всю слишком длинную и непоправимо короткую историю, порожденную их свободной волей... Которая не оборвалась только благодаря одному храброму мальчику и его друзьям… То этот План прекрасен. И если он включает в себя этот огонь, то я приму его. И что будет жаль, если мы больше не увидимся. Я бы сказал, что рад был узнать их.

Голос Азирафеля был все таким же мягким и тихим, но Кроули буквально кожей ощущал божественную силу, которую излучал сейчас его взгляд. И еще ангел все-таки смог улыбнуться по-настоящему, когда говорил об Адаме. Тогда Кроули понял, что он делал не так. И почему он, Кроули – падший: потому что в нем никогда не было столько веры. По правде сказать, в нем ее не было даже до Падения, иначе он не задавал бы все эти свои вопросы. На которые у Азирафеля вечно находился один и тот же ответ: это Непостижимый Замысел, и его суть в том, что он непостижим. А у Кроули от этого ответа всегда крылья нервно чесались. Точнее, то место в воздухе, где у него были бы крылья, если бы они были зримы… В тех самых местах, которых первыми коснулись Адское Пламя и его искры.

Потому что его всегда нервировала эта самая непостижимость Непостижимого замысла. Он всегда хотел постичь. И никогда не был готов вот так просто взять и принять все, что несет в себе Божий Замысел, как это сейчас сделал Азирафель. Как тот делал всегда. С легкостью, потому что попросту не представлял, как можно иначе. А Кроули не представлял, как можно перестать сомневаться – так что ангел из него и впрямь был паршивый. Но что если?.. Кроули аж плечами передернул, совсем не по-азирафельски, потому что по спине пробежал электрический холодок. Что если Ей в Ее пресловутом Замысле зачем-то нужен был такой вот наглый и беспардонный засранец, который всегда задает неудобные вопросы, всегда сомневается во всем, включая Небеса, Ад и Ее Саму?..

Мысль оказалась настолько шокирующей, что Кроули немедля прекратил ее думать, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, как ему правдоподобно изобразить ангела. Теперь это казалось изумительно легкой задачей по сравнению с одолевшими его мыслями.

Азирафель, тем временем, перевел дух и вопросительно взглянул на друга.

— Ну как?

— Я понял, как ты это делаешь, — согласился тот и заставил свое лицо выдать точно такую же сияющую улыбку.

— О! И правда! Как чудесно!

Кроули глубоко вздохнул: расстраивать ангела всегда было неприятно, а сейчас, после такой проникновенной речи – особенно. Но он же должен был предупредить! Азирафель сам ни за что не поймет. Ну и, ко всему прочему, если Кроули скажет, это должно помочь ангелу перестать его бояться…

— Речь замечательная. Только они не дадут тебе все это высказать, — честно сообщил он. — Нет, не то чтобы я отказывался! Я попытаюсь все это им сообщить, но… Они меня, то есть тебя, непременно заткнут. Потому что всегда так делают. Правда ведь?.. — На самом деле, если бы Кроули был собой, он бы нашел способ заставить их выслушать. Каждое слово. В глотку бы им запихал и запить не дал. Но ему придется изображать ангела… 

Азирафель сник и опять опустился на край кровати. Ему не нужно было отвечать, чтобы Кроули понял, что прав: затыкали ангела эти Небесные засранцы постоянно.

— Послушай, я — не они. И мне правда понравилось то, что ты сказал, — принялся Кроули сознаваться вслух в страшных вещах, рассчитывая, что Азирафель способен ощущать искренность так же, как демоны ощущают ложь. А потом поднял взгляд к потолку. — И то, что я раньше тебя не слишком-то слушал про пресловутый План, это скорее мои проблемы с Ней, чем с тобой, — он для верности еще и кивнул туда, вверх.

А потом снова уставился на Азирафеля и подумал: «Да нет, не могла Она знать, что мы… подружимся. Это наше личное дело, в конце концов. Личное. План там, или не План…», — и замер. Потому что Азирафель вдруг обратил на него такой невыносимо лучистый взор, что Кроули даже пришлось подавить порыв зажмуриться и натянуть поглубже на нос темные очки. Которых у него сейчас, к тому же, все равно не было. Это было так, словно на него обрушился столп света с церковного свода, от которого демон может временно ослепнуть.

— Я знаю, что ты — не они, — негромко произнес Азирафель, и в ответ Кроули немедля, сам не заметил как, расплылся в несвойственной ему улыбке.

Но сразу спохватился и превратил ее в обычную язвительную: некогда тут выражать расположение, ему ангела надо спасать!

— Да уж, я очень давно не они, — согласился он, все сильнее ощущая, как начинает злиться на всех «тех», других ангелов.

«Самодовольные кретины!» — подумал Кроули.

«Гребаные менеджеры Небесной техподдержки!» — подумал Кроули.

«Тупорылые индюки, раздувающиеся от собственной эфирной важности!» — подумал Кроули.

«Да лучше ближайшую тысячу лет в кипящей сере вариться, чем иметь с вами дело!» — подумал Кроули.

«Адскую вилку вам в задницу! Как вы себе позволяете обращаться с моим лучшим другом?!» — подумал Кроули.

«Да вы все вместе взятые одной этой его идиотской клетчатой бабочки не стоите! Ублюдки!» — подумал Кроули.

А теперь они, ко всему прочему, собирались убить Азирафеля. И вот это точно было слишком. Внутри Кроули медленно, но неотвратимо, все сильнее и сильнее разгоралось адское пламя гнева. И это, очевидно, отразилось у него на лице, которое сейчас было лицом ангела. Потому что Азирафель вдруг нервно отвел от него взгляд и даже побледнел.

— А вот это я никогда не смогу сыграть, мой дорогой друг, — прошептал он.

Выражение лица Азирафеля, с которым он это говорил, Кроули не понравилось совершенно. Создавалось впечатление, что ангел обвиняет себя в этом. В том, что не способен испытывать гнев. Кроули так удивился, что даже злиться почти перестал. Ему это в голову не вмещалось: с его-то точки зрения способность ангела никогда не впадать в разрушающую ярость была величайшим достоинством. Одним из лучших качеств, которое Кроули очень ценил. Потому что сам никогда бы так не смог.

«Ты еще завидовать мне начни!» — мысленно съехидничал Кроули и скептически усмехнулся: представить Азирафеля завидующим было примерно так же трудно, как и гневающимся. Но все же… Тогда, перед зубодробительно пафосным явлением Люцифера из ада… Возможно, ангелу не хватило именно этого?.. Ярости. Которая у Кроули, надо сказать, тоже нашлась совсем не сразу. А Азирафель смотрел на него так, что даже страшная угроза звучала умоляюще, и… Мысль о том, что в адской ярости, на которую был способен Кроули, есть что-то, хм, хорошее и даже нужное его ангелу, пожалуй, была самой шокирующей за этот вечер.

От удивления Кроули моргнул и внезапно почувствовал облегчение. Причем физическое. Оказывается, он до этого по привычке не моргал, и глазам уже было больно. «Надо бы не забывать моргать, — мимоходом подумал он, — ангельские глаза нуждаются в этом». Помнить про такое постоянно было, по правде говоря, довольно неудобно. «Этак я дойду до мысли, что и змеей тоже быть совсем неплохо», — подумал Кроули с какой-то спокойной обреченностью. Кажется, у ангелов эта штука называется «смирение». Азирафель с ним тоже отлично умел обращаться, а вот Кроули ничего такого не чувствовал с самого Падения. И чувствовать не собирался, но сейчас как-то само вышло, и дьявол его знает, что ему с этим чертовым смирением было делать… Он же демон!

— Ты же не сердишься так на своих собратьев? — продолжал Азирафель говорить, и говорил он, по мнению Кроули, какую-то неважную ерунду. — Они демоны, и в их жестокости нет ничего, что было бы им не свойственно.

— О, нет. Разумеется, нет. Но если бы я был там, я бы очень постарался, чтобы они испугались.

Азирафель, конечно же, не завидовал демону, он просто досадовал на себя. Как всегда, когда не мог настоять на своем, решительно убрать со своего пути смертного солдата, который просто выполняет свой долг, или сделать еще что-нибудь, что может нести разрушение. Небесные силы определенно могут разрушать, Содом и Гоморра тому примером.

Небесные силы могут, и Азирафель — может тоже. Просто не хочет. Очень-очень сильно не хочет.

Поэтому ангела всю его долгую жизнь непрерывно преследовали подспудные печаль и тревога, что он недостоин быть на Небесах. Впервые он обнаружил ее в себе, когда понял, что больше не может держать в руках пылающий меч. Но, наверное, она была в нем всегда, с самого Сотворения. А все эти слова об оружии как «существенном аргументе» добра — на самом деле, он никогда в них не верил… Азирафель осознал это только что, когда смотрел на собственное лицо, полное священной ярости. Ярости, призванной защищать и нести отмщение.

«Демон из меня никогда не получится», — обреченно подумал ангел. Они просто теряют тут время. Как он может испугать самого Вельзевула? Это невозможно. Он слабак и тряпка, все ангелы так думают, даже он сам.

— Эй, ты чего, ангел? — встревожился Кроули, потому что теперь, судя по позе и выражению лица, ангел не просто обвинял себя, а старательно смирялся с чем-то. И его смирение Кроули не понравилось еще больше, чем свое собственное.

Ангел открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что Кроули не обязательно так стараться, чтобы спасти его. Он может отправляться на Альфу Центавра, как собирался, а из Азирафеля все равно получился неправильный ангел, раз Небеса не хотят, чтобы он жил. И Азирафель непременно сказал бы это, если бы у него в ушах сейчас не прозвучал, будто ангел его и в самом деле слышал наяву, убитый голос друга. Жаль, что он тогда не видел Кроули во плоти. Иначе сразу бы понял, из-за чего тот так горюет. По правде сказать, он до сих пор ощущал себя виноватым. И объяснение у них там, в автобусе, вышло какое-то дурацкое… Но теперь-то, теперь он не должен был вести себя, как идиот! Ангел не мог не попытаться выжить, просто чтобы его демону снова не было так плохо.

Поэтому он помотал головой, фальшиво улыбнулся, мысленно содрогнувшись, потому что вновь лгать другу было еще мучительнее, чем поднимать упавший меч, и произнес:

— Ничего. Я просто не представляю, чем я могу их испугать. А быть как ты у меня не получится.

Кроули удивленно моргнул и вдруг рассмеялся. Искренне и от души, так что было даже непонятно, кто на самом деле смеется.

— Мой любезный друг, — сказал он, старательно вкладывая в свои слова интонации ангела, — хочу напомнить тебе, что ты бывал «как я» примерно пятьдесят восемь раз за последние четыреста лет. И некоторые твои подвиги были так хороши, что меня даже хвалили.

Ангел остолбенело уставился на него, вновь не в силах ничего сказать. Одновременно удивившись, испугавшись до глубины души и обрадовавшись, что их договоренность не повлекла неприятностей для друга.

— Э-это ка-а… какие например? — наконец выдавил ангел, потому что ему и правда сделалось любопытно.

— Например, вилки!

Кроули ехидно усмехнулся, превратившись обратно в себя. Надоело ему моргать и сидеть, будто алебарду проглотил.

— Вилки? — растерянно повторил Азирафель, наблюдая за демоном, который поднялся, потянулся с довольным стоном и, по-змеиному пластично двигаясь, прошелся до столика, где стоял графин с водой. Только сейчас он в полной мере оценил, что изображать змею не так уж просто — у него нет столько суставов.

— Ну да. Благодаря тебе они распространились по Европе гораздо быстрей, чем могли бы. Хастур особо оценил твои истории про вилы как оружие Сатаны.

Кроули налил воды в два стакана и подал один ангелу.

— Вилками есть гораздо изящнее. И истории были не мои! — возразил тот, взяв воду и уставясь сквозь нее на прозрачное дно стакана.

— А, ну да, это я от себя добавил, — припомнил Кроули. — В общем, им понравилось.

Азирафель опустил руки со стаканом на колени. Вид он имел все еще растерянный, но уже не такой обреченный, как раньше, чем здорово утешил Кроули.

— Их так легко обмануть?

— Они невероятно зашоренные побитые адской молью старые пердуны, — весело согласился демон. — Их напугает любое твое неожиданное поведение, начиная с того, что святая вода тебя не убьет.

Азирафель моргнул и снова уставился на свой стакан. Стоило Кроули упомянуть святую воду – и он тут же увидел всю эту ситуацию совсем, совсем иначе. Эти… злые силы собирались убить его друга. Жестоко убить. К тому же таким способом, от которого ангела вполне физиологически тошнило, хотя это и было невозможно. Они хотели его полностью уничтожить! Самое мерзкое, что каждый из них боялся такой судьбы до самой глубины своей черной души. Как и все палачи, впрочем. Во все времена. Мерзавцы. Какие же мерзавцы!

Перед внутренним взором ангела пронеслись все человеческие палачи, которых он много встречал за все шесть тысяч лет работы на Земле. Страшный, чудовищный конвейер. Души уходили в небо или вниз одна за другой, а дьявольские машины, придуманные людьми, работали, не переставая. Забирали жизни. Забирали жизни. Забирали…

Но они сейчас собирались не просто совершить убийство. А сделать орудие палача из святой воды. Какое кощунство!

Ангел погрузился в свои неприятные мысли так глубоко, что не заметил, как стакан под его взглядом налился красным светом. Потом вода забурлила. Потом – с шипением испарилась, словно с раскаленной сковородки. А потом стекло лопнуло, и бедный стакан упал на мягкий ковер, расколовшись пополам.

— Ой, —Азирафель от неожиданности подпрыгнул и тут же смутился, всплеснув руками и покраснев до корней волос. — Надо же, как я его! Какой я неловкий!.. Просто пародия на ангела!

Он поспешил залечить рану у себя на ладони, а потом провел исцеленной рукой над осколками, и воскрешенный стакан перелетел обратно на столик.

Все это время Кроули наблюдал за своим ангелом молча. Странностей в его сегодняшнем поведении накопился уже целый вагон. С прицепом. И если их все связать вместе – то кое-что стоит всерьез обдумать и даже переосмыслить. Например, о чем Азирафель так сильно задумался? И так ли уж не способен гневаться?

Он тихо хмыкнул и мысленно составил краткий список важных вопросов: 1) Что со всем этим делать? 2) Кто они вообще такие (теперь, потом, всегда)? 3) Куда Кроули девать внезапно прорезавшееся смирение с Божьим Замыслом? 4) А ангелу – этот внезапный эфирный прорыв священной ярости? 5) Может, Она что-нибудь подскажет, раз эту кашу заварила?

Последний вопрос был риторическим.

— По мне, так ты больший ангел, чем любой другой, — честно сказал Кроули, выпил залпом воду, поставив стакан на место, и снова развалился в своем кресле.

— Спасибо, мой хороший, — пробормотал Азирафель, все еще заливающийся краской до самых ушей. — Ты слишком добр.

— Просто пародия на демона, — язвительно передразнил его Кроули.

Азирафель машинально утешил его в ответ:

— Ну что ты, ты самый демонический демон, какого я знаю. Никто не может творить зло с таким вдохновением и искрой гения, как ты.

— Это что, сарказм? — удивился Кроули, вытаращившись на ангела. Особенно его, конечно, поразила «искра гения». Или все же «вдохновение»?.. Он никак не мог решить, от чего обалдел сильнее.

Ангел помотал головой, опять сделавшись очень виноватым на вид.

— Нет! Прости меня! Я… я просто подумал, что ты хочешь это услышать.

И тут Кроули прорвало. Причем совершенно неожиданно: еще минуту назад он казался себе довольно спокойным. Казался. Потому что на самом деле – он очень, очень долго терпел. Видит Бог, держался как мог! Он был невозможно, невыносимо, тошнотворно терпелив, чтобы не пугать больше своего ангела. Но. Иногда. Ангел. Был. Слишком. Идиот!

У него аж язык от раздражения раздваиваться начал, так его сейчас бесило, что Азирафель снова тупит. И к тому же врет. Пусть людей своей «ложью во спасение» пичкает! Потому что Кроули никакого спасения не светит. Никогда.

— Прекрати решать за меня, что я хочу услышать! — почти закричал он ангелу в лицо. — Я и есть пародия на демона, если хочешь знать! Я ненавижу адское пламя! И все, что с ним связано! У меня крылья до сих пор болят! Хотя Она сожгла их гребаные шесть тысяч лет назад! И я просто хочу! Чтобы эта адская хрень! Перестала из меня извергаться! И неважно, ЧТО мне придется для этого сотворить!

Если бы Кроули сейчас плюнул на пол, он прожег бы в ковре дырку. Потому что в нем все равно было это клятое адово пламя. И он ненавидел его в себе. И ничего не мог с ним поделать. Все это время. А единственный, кто его вообще когда-либо понимал, ни жопы Люцифера про это не понимал!

Услышав эту яростную тираду, в первый момент Азирафель буквально онемел от испуга, но ненадолго. Сразу вслед за этим он преисполнился сперва огромного сочувствия, а потом – еще большего чувства вины. Как он мог так сильно и столь многое не понимать?! Глупый, наивный ангел. Его друг шесть тысяч лет горит в Аду, а он ни разу ничем ему не помог. Потому что даже не догадывался, как в нем, Азирафеле, нуждаются.

Кроули всегда выглядел таким… довольным собой. Уверенным в себе, своем месте в жизни и в том, что он делает, куда больше самого Азирафеля. И о Ней всегда отзывался так… скептически. И ангелу даже в голову не приходило, что… Хотя не так уж трудно было догадаться, что за этим фасадом Кроули прячет очень-очень давнюю обиду и боль. В конце концов, сколько раз Азирафель видел подобное у людей? Но ему застили глаза Небесные предрассудки, снобизм того-кто-на-правильной-стороне (довольно неприятный, надо сказать, ангел был себе неприятен в данный момент). И даже теперь, когда он воочию убедился, что никакой «правильной стороны» нет, кроме их с Кроули собственной – не смог посмотреть на друга открытыми глазами. И Азирафелю было за это жутко, ужасно стыдно.

Когда демон замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, Азирафель тут же подскочил с кровати и сел напротив него. Нет, больше он ни за что не оставит своего демона в беде и горе. Особенно когда они такие огромные! Когда этой беде и этому горю как раз сегодня исполнилось шестьдесят веков. «Своеобразный праздник, стоит отметить», — мелькнула в голове предельно нелепая мысль, и Азирафель грустно улыбнулся.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал он. Подумал еще немного и добавил: — Очень-очень жаль. — но даже это ни капли не передавало того, насколько ему жаль на самом деле. Так что ангел продолжил говорить, чтобы все же попытаться выразить: — Прости меня, меньше всего на свете я хотел… умножать твои страдания. И если говорить честно, не лукавя ни в чем, я считаю, что ты лучший ангел, какого когда-либо создавала Господь. Да, падший ангел, и тому есть веские причины. Но все равно лучший. Я много думал об этом… когда мы стали чаще общаться. Адский огонь ведь тоже создан Ею. И он нужен, чтобы ты мог существовать. Как воздух нужен, чтобы люди могли дышать, а вода – чтобы рыбы могли плавать.

— И дельфины, — вставил Кроули, сам не понимая, зачем. Того, что ангел будет говорить нечто в этом роде, он не ожидал вовсе. Он бы куда лучше понял, если бы Азирафель оскорбился и начал уходить, и даже готовился останавливать его силой. Но ангел оставался ангелом. Настоящим, как Кроули всегда о нем и думал. И теперь Кроули почти совсем не думал… практически потерял дар речи и способность размышлять. Почти – потому что о дельфинах нельзя было не подумать, ведь они дышат воздухом, как люди, а живут в воде, как рыбы. Кроули отчего-то застрял на этой мысли, не в силах переварить ни ее, ни тем более все остальное, происходящее сейчас.

— Да, и кракен, — смиренно согласился Азирафель с идиотской ремаркой Кроули. — Словом, этот огонь горит в тебе – и благодаря ему ты можешь быть. И я тогда решил, что раз так, то он не может быть плохим. Раз он дает жизнь тебе, как воздух дает ее людям, он не плохой, он просто есть. Как есть Смерть, не плохая и не хорошая. Просто…

— Непостижимая, ты хочешь сказать? — усмехнулся Кроули, который наконец справился с размышлениями о дельфинах и сумел последовать за ангельской мыслью.

— Ну да, — кивнул Азирафель, смущенно улыбнувшись, и развел руками. — И я помню, что тебе не нравится непостижимость Божьего Плана, но ты единственный из всех эфирных сущностей понимаешь меня и готов слушать. Вообще-то я думаю, ты даже Ее понимаешь лучше всех прочих, ровно потому и сердишься так... Поэтому – разумеется, ты лучше всех, и я готов на все, чтобы защитить тебя, даже превратиться в змею, если это окажется достаточно неожиданным для твоих коллег.

Демон молчал, медленно, очень медленно осознавая все, что наговорил ему Азирафель. И это было посложнее дельфинов. Да это было вообще ни на что не похоже! Ни на что, что Кроули мог себе представить в сотворенной реальности. Разве что, на ту прекрасную туманность, которую он когда-то создавал… Или на Альфу Центавра, которая на самом деле была двумя звездами, размером примерно с Солнце. Только одна – такой же желтый карлик, а другая помельче, оранжевый. Кроули всегда представлял себя той, что поменьше. Той, что не могла бы сама по себе светить так же ярко, как Солнце.

«Ты что, правда, что ли, вот это все про меня думаешь?..» — хотел задать Кроули предельно кретинский вопрос, но, по счастью, говорить сейчас мог еще хуже, чем раньше. Вообще не мог. Ангел, его ангел, понял и принял Ад, потому что его пламя было нужно Кроули, чтобы дышать… Он хотел бы подумать: «Да нет, это потому, что адский огонь сотворен Ею, как Азирафель и сказал, а он с такой аргументацией готов принять даже цианистый калий». Еще недавно примерно так и подумал бы и отмахнулся… Но сейчас Кроули знал, что это неправда. И еще – что думать так оскорбительно для его друга, куда оскорбительнее всех гадостей, которых Кроули наговорил Азирафелю за последние дни.

Так что ему просто пришлось принять все, как есть. Потому что ангел уже принял самого Кроули, целиком, вместе с адским пламенем, которое «просто»… Просто чтобы дышать. Вот так просто. И невероятно. Азирафель принял это, как умел принимать всех людей на Земле со всем их невероятным идиотизмом, со всеми мерзкими привычками и впечатляющими пороками. И это ни капельки не было похоже на смирение, как его представлял себе Кроули. Это было чем-то настолько огромным и непостижимым, что оно никак не укладывалось Кроули в голову. Хотя он очень старался впихнуть. Это… которое вмещало в себя целый мир и еще одного дурацкого демона со странными идеями. Которое делало Азирафеля ближе всего к Ней изо всех ангелов, не важно, как высоко те залетали на Небеса, пока он сидел в книжном магазине на Земле. Но он тут, внизу, всегда был ближе к Ней, чем они там, наверху…

«Может, и Она тоже думает, что адское пламя – это просто… Ну, просто?..» – подумал Кроули совсем уж кромешно невообразимую мысль. И ошарашенно замер, перестав даже дышать и гонять кровь по венам.

Азирафель тем временем не собирался облегчать его жизнь. Точнее, он думал вовсе не об этом, а о том, что и правда был глубоко неискренен, и это было совершенно отвратительно с его стороны. Но раз уж так вышло – ошибку следовало срочно исправлять. Каким бы трудным это ни оказалось.

— А теперь позволь мне ответить откровенностью на откровенность, как ты попросил, — Азирафель поморщился, потому что сам себя презирал за то, как вдруг задрожал его голос. Тряпка. Слабак. Трус, вот кто он. Нет, раз Кроули сумел раскрыть перед ним самую потаенную боль его души, то Азирафель просто обязан… хотя бы попытаться.

Кроули, оценив, как перекосило ангела, моментально вышел из своего ступора. Точнее, если быть честным, отложил его на потом. Он понятия не имел, в чем же таком страшном тот собирается признаваться – но Кроули для этого, определенно, должен быть в состоянии внимательно слушать и, желательно, что-нибудь отвечать. Он поспешно сунул ангелу в руку только что наколдованную деревянную кружку с пинтой светлого чешского. Должно помочь, решил он. Что бы там Азирафель ни собирался сказать.

— Спасибо, друг мой, — благодарно улыбнулся ему тот и сделал большой глоток, заодно повысив градус пива примерно в два раза. — Я… я ведь тоже неправильный ангел. И я так много лгал тебе. Ты знаешь… про меч – это неправда. Я наврал всем… даже себе.

Азирафель с усилием подбирал слова и путался в своих мыслях. Объяснять, что с ним самим не так, оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем доказывать демону, что с тем все в полном порядке. Потому что в последнем Азирафель был свято уверен, а вот первое вызывало отвратительно мутные, муторные чувства, от которых ужасно путались мысли.

— Что именно неправда?.. — спросил Кроули, недоуменно подняв бровь.

— Я… я не мог на него смотреть, — пробормотал Азирафель, старательно не глядя на друга. — Не мог. Да и на любой другой. Все они с такой гордостью носили свое боевое оружие! Закаленное в битве с Падшими — доблесть и слава Небесного Воинства и все в таком роде. А меня… меня тошнит от него. И от славы заодно.

«Ну зашибись!» — подумал Кроули, глядя на ангела с изумлением и еще с чем-то, подозрительно похожим на сострадание. Которого лично Кроули, как демонам и положено, не испытывал так давно, что забыл это ощущение напрочь… Но сегодня сплошь и рядом оказывалось, что «положено» вовсе не равно «обязано». И для него тоже. Он не одно столетие убеждал Азирафеля, что Небесную канцелярию можно вертеть на гипотетических для них половых признаках – а сам только сегодня додумался, что собственную обреченность на Ад можно вертеть на том же месте и с тем же успехом.

Идиот. Не хуже ангела. Или не лучше… Кроули уже запутался, что тут хуже, а что лучше. Потому что сам продолжал стремительно смиряться, тогда как Азирафель впервые на его памяти начинал по-настоящему злиться. Впервые за все существование мира. Ангел, на самом деле, всегда был способен гневаться, просто гневался он только на себя. И это совершенное Кроули внезапное открытие наконец внесло ясность в происходящее.

— А потом я отдал его людям, хотя мой долг – оберегать его, Восточные Врата и человечество! А я дал им меч Войны! — теперь в глазах ангела стояли слезы, но голос сделался ровным. — Весь этот ужас, гильотины и газовые камеры, напалм, атомная бомба. Это не происки дьявола, это все я! Понимаешь? Это моя вина! Если бы не я, ничего этого не случилось бы! И я не могу постичь, почему Она… почему Всевышняя не сожгла мои крылья, как твои. Хоть я и не спорю, и не сомневаюсь в правильности Ее Замысла, я все равно не понимаю… Я недостоин Небес, и сегодня я согласился попытаться спастись от огня только ради тебя.

«Ну зашибись! — во второй раз подумал Кроули. — Начать с того, что нечего гильотину и напалм на свой счет валить, когда я их себе уже в отчетах приписал…» Разумеется, повторять это вслух Кроули не стал. Оно бы совершенно не помогло, когда несчастный ангел совсем запутался. Но, по счастью, его было легко распутать. По крайней мере, демону, который придумал невинную шутку с трассой М25, а она внезапно обернулась массовым жертвоприношением. Кроули протяжно вздохнул, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Ты такой умный ангел, но иногда такой идиот, — невозмутимо произнес он и, забрав у друга опустевшую кружку, которая тут же растаяла в воздухе, протянул ему пачку свежих белейших батистовых платочков с монограммой «А».

Азирафель сперва огорченно замкнулся в ответ на его слова (уж Кроули-то знал, как он умеет это делать, насмотрелся…), но, получив платок, вытер им мокрое от слез лицо, сразу же смягчился и вопросительно вскинул брови. Демон улыбнулся с сочувствием, совершенно не пытаясь скрывать это хорошо забытое старое ощущение. Оно было на удивление приятным и успокаивающим.

Ангел может гневаться. Или не гневаться, если у него нет на то желания. А Кроули может сострадать, даже милым может побыть, если вдруг с какого-то перепугу захочет. А может не быть. Никто им этого не запретит, ни Ад, ни Небеса, ни Всевышняя. И они не станут от всего этого менее демоном и менее ангелом. А даже если и станут, все равно останутся самими собой. Это был ответ Кроули одновременно на четыре важных вопроса из его списка. На пятый, риторический, он мысленно ответил: «Ладно, мы, вроде бы, сами справляемся…»

— Они уничтожили Всадников твоим мечом, Азирафель, — наконец очень серьезно сказал Кроули. — Тем самым, на который ты не мог смотреть – и поэтому отдал людям, чтобы они могли себя защитить. И они, по-моему, справились с этим отлично… А если бы таскал при себе, как медаль, возможности на спасение у человечества бы не было. Без атомной бомбы, без орудий убийства – но и без защиты. Ты дал им шанс. Они его использовали. По пути вышли неприятные побочные эффекты, но… если это не Непостижимый Замысел, то я не знаю, что.

Договорив, Кроули задумчиво хмыкнул, подумав, что адское пламя может быть орудием защиты ничуть не хуже пламенеющего меча Небес. И завтра он непременно проверит эту мысль на практике.

Азирафель выслушал его завороженно, потом тихо вздохнул, часто заморгал (Кроули даже решил, что это ему устроили мастер-класс по морганию) – и разрыдался еще пуще, спрятав лицо в пачку платков.

— О-о-о, Господи, — обреченно улыбаясь Небесам, то есть потолку, протянул Кроули. И, окончательно смирившись, понял, что впервые с начала времен обратился к Ней без раздражения. — У Тебя извращенное чувство юмора, я всегда это говорил. Демон, утирающий слезы ангелу, что может быть нелепей?

Ангел согласно покивал и звучно высморкался в последний платочек, а Кроули безропотно подал ему новый, на этот раз чернильно-черный.


End file.
